


Worth It

by americanaexotica



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, bottom!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanaexotica/pseuds/americanaexotica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is bored--and horny. When his attempt to get a work-distracted Kurt to have sex goes unsuccessful, he desperately decides to take matters into his own hands (literally). Kurt won't be able to resist that sight.</p><p>Written for this <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=58031174#t58031174">GKM Prompt</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fill, first time posting anything I've written. But hopefully at least someone will enjoy it. ♥

Blaine looked toward the window, where the rain drops were pitter-pattering, soothingly, against it.

It was the most perfect, and _rare_ , lazy Saturday. It was made for relaxing, well, for Blaine anyway. Kurt on the other hand was glued to his laptop, being (frustratingly) productive. That just couldn't do, not when they finally had some down time for themselves among both of their crazy schedules of work and school, and not when Kurt was looking better than ever lately, or that could just be his libido talking. He looked over to Kurt, his eyes traveling the length of him; nope, his boyfriend was just really hot. 

“Kurttttt,” Blaine drawled his name out, for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon.

“Hmm?” Kurt mumbled distractedly, his eyes never leaving the laptop screen and his fingers typing furiously away. Blaine rolled his eyes, letting out a frustrated huff at being continually ignored.

“We haven’t had sex in about a week, that’s like, forever. Come on, come to bed.” Blaine pouted while fluttering his eyelashes dramatically, and Kurt would have found it adorable if he had been paying his boyfriend any mind.

But as it was.

Since Kurt was clearly not paying him any attention, he decided to let his presence known. Blaine got up from his—very comfortable, might he add—lounging position on their bed and padded over to Kurt’s work area in the corner of the room. He came up behind Kurt, draping himself over his back as his arms made their way around his middle, letting his hands roam up his chest. 

“Mmm, you’re so hot like this. You know how much I love you in just a t-shirt and yoga pants. I‘m so turned on right now.” He whined in Kurt’s ear, punctuating his need with a hard suck to Kurt’s earlobe. 

Kurt gasped at that, visibly shivering. “Blaine,” he breathed out, clearly affected, but his eyes still on that damn screen. “Just—later,” he mumbled out. And with that, he was gone again into work mode.

Blaine smirked, pleased that no matter how distracted Kurt could be, he could still coax such a reaction from him. But he could not wait thirty minutes, times like these were what masturbation was for. And if Kurt so happened to not be able to concentrate because of the noises he was making, well, he surely couldn't be blamed, he thought to himself cheekily.

He went over to the bed, plopping himself down onto it rather ungracefully, slightly put out that Kurt had turned him down. He leaned over to rummage in their nightstand, retrieving and setting the lube beside him on the bed.

He was already pretty turned on, Kurt was just so effortlessly hot when he was just lounging around the house; his hair mussed sexily with little to no product, just a simple t-shirt that was a bit too tight around his increasingly muscular arms, those stretchy yoga pants that left little to the imagination. 

Blaine’s eyes focused in on the perfect pout of Kurt’s lips, watched as the bottom one got sucked briefly into his mouth in concentration. He mimicked the action, wanting to feel those lips on his, as he ran his hand over the already semi hard bulge in his sweat pants, pressing and rubbing, feeling it stiffen further in his underwear. He paused, sitting up half way to shuck off his shirt, laying back down, and in a desperate need to feel his bare cock in his hand, lifted his hips from the bed to quickly push his pants and underwear completely off in one go. His cock, hard now, sprang up towards his stomach as it was freed, he grasped it and stroked, spreading the bit of pre-cum at the tip. But it was still a bit too dry, so he grabbed the lube from beside him and in a moment of desperation, drizzled it directly onto himself, hissing at the cool liquid against his flush heated skin. He wasted no time in warming it up, the strokes to his cock now velvety smooth, and _oh so good_ , as he twisted his hand to thumb at head and fucked steadily into his fist in long and even strokes, his hips lifting off the bed to meet his hand halfway.

His eyes trailed down Kurt’s arms towards his fingers, so long and slender, as he ran the hand on his cock down behind his balls, pressing at the skin there and rubbing firmly, he groaned at the sensations. Feeling from the outside as his prostate swelled inside himself, he trailed his fingers down further to rest over his hole, whimpering at the ticklish pressure as he circled one finger around it, feeling it spasm and relax under his touch, before pushing his finger all the way inside. He sighed at the slight fullness, content to finally have something inside, even if it wasn’t nearly enough. He began pumping his finger in and out, as his other lube free hand played with his sensitive nipples, he brought the hand up towards his mouth, laving his tongue around the fingers before bringing them down to pinch and rub at his nipples until they were hard peaks, both from the stimulation and cool air on the split slick nubs. As he continued the movement of his finger, he felt eager for more, lining up two fingers and sliding them both in, whimpering at the delicious stretch, as he set a pace of rolling his hips to meet the stroke of his fingers inside himself, bringing the hand that was toying with his nipples back down to his neglected cock, still hard against his abdomen. 

Blaine was lost in the delicious sensations—moaning out loud as his fingers hit just right—so lost that he’d all but forgotten his seductive intentions in the first place. But ironically, Kurt on the other hand was not as fortunate. He looked over as his concentration was broken by the most devastating guttural moan Blaine had let out. Kurt’s mouth opened in shock, but was quickly replaced with arousal, as his stomach swooped at the sight. 

The sight of Blaine: stretched out on their bed, shamelessly fucking himself both on his fingers and into his fist, chest heaving in exertion while his golden skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat, gathering at his temples and running down the back of thighs; whimpering hotly because of how good he was making himself feel. It was Kurt’s turn to be a little devious, he saved the project he was working on, it wasn't that crucial that it needed to be done now, especially when his boyfriend was spread out like _that_ , too worked up to even have waited for Kurt. Kurt couldn't blame him really, he was already half hard himself in his own pants at the sight of Blaine before him.

“Need a hand there?” Came Kurt’s voice, suddenly so close, startling Blaine out of his pleasure-filled haze. He looked up at Kurt from under lust-hooded eyes. “Yeah,” he breathed out, “just—” He gestured toward the nightstand where Kurt knew they kept the ‘emergency’ toy. 

“I was thinking more of a ’hands-on assistance.'” Kurt smirked playfully, wiggling his fingers, though his darkened eyes betrayed him.

“I thought you were busy?” Blaine questioned, still slightly out of breath, though he’d mostly halted his movements.

“Not busy enough to deny my incredibly hot boyfriend getting off across the room from me and not do anything about it,” Kurt said matter-of-factly. 

“Why are you still talking!?” Blaine groaned loudly, pulling Kurt down by his shirt into a dirty, needy kiss.

Kurt moaned into Blaine’s mouth, instantly falling into the kiss, giving back just as deep. 

They both worked together to get Kurt naked, unbuttoning and unzipping; tugging and pulling; all while Blaine refused to detach his mouth from Kurt completely. Once they finally managed it, Blaine slurred out, “Wanna ride you.” 

“Nuh-uh.” Kurt shook his head, licking his lips. “You’re the one who was so desperate that you couldn't even wait till I was finished what I was doing. You’ll take what I choose to give you.” As he took more of the lube and applied it to his fingers. Kurt started rubbing around Blaine’s already slick entrance, easily pushing two into him. Blaine’s mouth dropped open in pleasure, at the feel of Kurt‘s longer fingers inside of him. 

“Mmm, you’re already so open for me. You really wanted it, huh?” Kurt moaned out, loving the hot, slick feel of Blaine’s ass around his fingers, he was suddenly just as desperate to feel it around his cock, pulling out and pushing into Blaine with three fingers. Blaine clenched greedily around them, bringing his hand to his cock that had gone half hard. Kurt licked and sucked on the inside of Blaine’s thighs as his fingers pumped inside Blaine, stopping inside ever so often to rub over where his prostate was, causing Blaine’s breath to hitch and the hard muscle of his stomach to quiver. 

“Okay, need your cock now,” Blaine pleaded out. Kurt was quick to agree, he needed to be inside of Blaine just as bad. 

“On your stomach, hands and knees,” Kurt commanded, voice rough with arousal. Blaine scrambled quickly to get into position, laying his head down onto the pillow while keeping his back arched and ass up, presenting Kurt with the most delicious view of his round bottom. He groaned out at the sight, pulling Blaine’s cheek to the side to reveal his hole, wasting no time in lining himself up, pressing one hand into the small of Blaine’s back as he pressed inside. They both moaned out, for different reasons but each one just as good as the other. 

Blaine was so open and wet inside, his ass eagerly taking Kurt’s cock in, while remaining deliciously tight around him. Blaine reveled in the stretch of Kurt’s cock filling him, he couldn't deny one of his favorite things about bottoming was that feeling of complete fullness. 

Kurt pulled out almost completely and plunged back in, Blaine’s back arching from the solid thrusts. They did that for a bit, both loving the long glide of the thrusts—Blaine able to feel the slide of Kurt’s long cock against his rim and Kurt the clench of Blaine’s hole as it swallowed around his whole cock.

As they turned more desperate and got closer to coming, they found a rhythm of Kurt rocking into Blaine, almost barely pulling out, just quick jabs of his hips. Blaine especially enjoyed this as Kurt’s cock hardly ever left his prostate, but just steadily rocked back and forth against it. Kurt was draped over Blaine’s back completely by now, his face pressed into the back of his neck as he dropped kisses and sucking nips to it, as well as to his shoulders; whispering in his ear about how well Blaine was taking it, about how he was, “So desperate to get fucked you couldn't stop from touching yourself, so shameless. So hot.” As he captured Blaine’s lips in a messy, heated kiss, somewhat awkward from the position they were in.

“Cl-ose,” Blaine moaned unsteadily, his voice shuddering from Kurt’s quick thrusts into him. 

“Me too,” Kurt gasped out, his hips unable to stop thrusting into the pleasurable clutch of Blaine’s body.

Blaine moved a hand down to wrap it around his cock and jerk himself off; a handful of pumps in and he was coming, spurting up onto chest and dribbling down his hand. Kurt kept fucking him through it, chasing his own release, the spasms from Blaine’s orgasm around his cock bringing him that much closer; until he was clutching at Blaine’s hip with one hand, his cock pulsing out his orgasm deep inside Blaine. 

As soon as Kurt was done they both dropped down onto the bed—well Blaine onto the bed and Kurt on top of Blaine—exhausted. Blaine hissed at the oversensitivity of Kurt still inside him; as Kurt pulled out, Blaine almost immediately found himself feeling empty, but completely sated.

“Well, I guess it’s back to work again after I catch my breath,” Kurt said jokingly, as he rolled over onto his back; Blaine doing the same.

“What? But, cuddling,” Blaine said, pouting childishly. 

“Well, I have already wasted all this time, thanks to _someone_ being insatiable.“ He pointed playfully at Blaine. “So there’s really no harm in putting it off even longer.” 

“It was worth it.” Blaine said smugly, a smirk on his face, as he moved in closer to Kurt’s side to nuzzle into his neck.

“Totally worth it.” Kurt agreed, squeezing Blaine tighter in his arms, before laying a kiss to the top of his head.

What a perfect Saturday indeed.


End file.
